


Swan Song

by Solena2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Sort of. It's more a heroic sacrifice type dealio), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Genocide Route Frisk (Undertale), Hopeful Ending, One Shot, POV Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Suicide, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solena2/pseuds/Solena2
Summary: He doesn't know how many times they've done this, but it ends now.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Swan Song

“it’s-” He’d swallow. He’d swallow, but he doesn’t- he can’t-

He pauses. Inhales. He doesn’t need to, but the rise and fall of his ribcage… grounds him, in a way he needs right now.

“it’s a beautiful day outside,” The words feel choked, coming out of his mouth. They taste like ash and dust and a chemical set just beneath the smooth ivory of his bones.

He knows the flavor all too well.

He has to say the words. They’re ceremonial, an old ritual that’s been passed down through the ages, king to king, judge to judge.

They’re the words he’s supposed to utter here, at the end of the world.

He’s said them a thousand times before, letting them slip unfettered through his gritted teeth with the weight he’s born every day since he found out about the resets.

“birds are singing,” He has to force them out now. He barely registers the meaning of them, anymore. They’ve become just sounds to him. The song he sings before he dances his last.

And in front of him- in front of him stands the anomaly.

Frisk.

He doesn’t know what to feel for them anymore.

Thanks to them, he’d seen the sun for the first time. Seen the stars for the first time. Then he’d seen them for the first time again, and again, and again until they meant nothing to him.

He’d seen this, too. It wasn’t the first time he’d fought them. It would be the last.

He looks at them, for a moment. Just takes them in. They don’t have any expression.

Once, they had. Once, they’d looked angry and sad and afraid and they’d held their whole body tense, gripping the knife like a lifeline.

They used to care about their journey, and the people they met along the way. 

“flowers are blooming,” He’s not even sure they’re really determined anymore. Not the way they were, at any rate. They blazed with it, in the beginning. Standing near them was like standing under the sun.

Now, he doesn’t know why they keep going, and he thinks they don’t, either.

The inside of his mouth tastes like dust and fire and the determination he’ll never allow himself to lose.

“a good day for endings, don’t ya think?” Frisk doesn’t react to the altered speech, but he knows them. They’re wondering what he’s playing at here.

“the barrier, flowey’s control of the timeline, your pacifism… people’s lives,” They don’t react to the jab. They’ve been past remorse for a long time, and there’s nothing he can do to change that.

He allows his eyes to drift shut for a moment.

“how many times have we been here, kid?” He lost count a long time ago.

“how long has it been for us? decades? centuries?” There’s no anger in him anymore. His voice is blank, his tone flat.

“well, whatever. either way…” 

He opens his eyes and they’re dark and empty.

“this is the last one.” the words taste like dust and ash and determination as he summons his blasters and fires.

Frisk doesn’t dodge. They stand silent and still and let him rip them apart.

Their SOUL shatters, and he can feel the power that thrums through the room as they prepare to go back.

Sans grabs every ounce of willpower he possesses, and refuses.

Frisk’s determination ran out a long time ago, but Sans’?

Sans has something to fight for, and he’ll never give up on that.

He can’t afford to.

As the DT he’s been holding back his whole life rips through him, he takes the world in his hands and begs it to go on.

Sans is a monster, he can’t survive this concentration. His SOUL is even weaker than average, and he won’t even live long enough to become an amalgamate,

He’ll die here, but those still alive will finally have a chance to move forward.

His last thought is that he hopes they make the best of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder where the story would go from here?


End file.
